


A Pretty Girl Next To A Pretty Girl

by ZeroHorizon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: (at least for some of these), Canon, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroHorizon/pseuds/ZeroHorizon
Summary: A pretty girl next to a pretty girl. (Maybe occasionally next to a third pretty girl!) Twice one-shot collection. Mostly fluffy, occasionally angsty, and always full of feels.





	1. Flower (Misana)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter at @misamosquito
> 
> Leave me questions on curious cat! https://curiouscat.me/ZeroHorizon

Mina looked up from the book she was reading as a single rose was suddenly thrust under her nose. 

"Will you go out with me?" Sana asked the younger girl shyly, a pink blush coloring her cheeks brightly enough to match the hue of the delicate rose in her grasp. She held it out to Mina with both hands, waiting with baited breath for the younger girl's response.

Mina looked at the pretty flower in front of her, marveling at her beautiful eyes, her beautiful lips, and the beautiful soul contained within this flower.

With gentle hands, Mina took the rose that the pretty flower offered to her, taking Sana's hands into her own as well.

"Yes, I'll go out with you," Mina said with a smile. "But I've already says 'yes' to you every day for the last month. How many more days are you going to keep asking me to date you?" Mina wondered, pulling Sana into her lap for an affectionate hug.

"Seven more days," Sana said breathlessly, trying to calm her fluttering heart. Even though she had already asked Mina out thirty times, it still took her breath away every time Mina said yes. "Once you say yes to me 37 times, I'll believe this isn't just a beautiful dream that I'll wake up from one day."

Mina laughed, thinking about the seven additional roses that were coming her way, each one delivered by an even prettier flower. "I can't wait."


	2. Lipstick (Namo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the "What is Love?" MV.

Momo stared at Nayeon's reflection in the bathroom mirror, unable to stop her mouth from hanging open in a dazed expression. Life was so much simpler when Nayeon looked as plain as she looked. For one thing, Momo didn't used to feel nearly as self conscious about her own looks, her unstylish black bob and oversized glasses, when the two of them were together.

Momo also never used to have to worry about the amount of time she spent staring at Nayeon's face. But lately, ever since Nayeon's makeover, Momo felt her eyes drifting over to Nayeon's face more and more often, her eyes lingering longer than was polite, her heart fluttering more than was appropriate when looking at a friend.

Momo sighed, the faint noise going unnoticed by Nayeon who was busy fixing her makeup at the next sink, oblivious to the spectacled nerd standing beside her, staring.

If Momo was prettier, she bet Nayeon would notice her, too. She bet Nayeon would fall in love with her, too.

"Nayeon?" Momo asked hesitantly. "Can I borrow your lipstick?"

Nayeon's eyes finally met Momo's in the bathroom mirror. Wordlessly, the older girl closed the dark red lipstick and put it back into her makeup bag. "No."

Momo's already-broken confidence shattered with that simple response. No? Did Nayeon think Momo was so ugly that even make-up wouldn't help?

"Why do you want my lipstick, Momo?"

"...so I can be as beautiful as you," Momo replied.

Nayeon frowned at the response. "But you ARE beautiful."

Momo shook her head. "I don't feel very beautiful. So please can I bring your lipstick? PLEASE?"

Nayeon closed the makeup bag with a resounding snap, the sharp sound echoing inside Momo's aching heart.

"Why did I even think I could try to be pretty?" Momo thought to herself, turning away from the mirror. She was so lost in thought that she didn't even see that Nayeon was already looking at her, that Nayeon had always been looking at her. Momo didn't even notice how close Nayeon's face was until Nayeon leaned into her, their lips meeting in the warmest kiss Momo has ever received. The only kiss Momo had ever received.

"There," Nayeon said with a smile. "I let you borrow my lipstick, so you better start believing how beautiful you are."

Momo turned back to the mirror as Nayeon took her hand, marveling at the dark red that stained her lips, at the warmth from Nayeon's lips that still lingered on her own.

Momo was already starting to feel more beautiful.


	3. Effortless (Samo)

Sana and Momo always held hands when they were together. The action was so effortless for them since the age of 6 that it was almost synonymous to breathing. Sometimes they held hands so casually that Momo wouldn't even notice that they were holding onto each other until she got up from the sofa and Sana's hand would gently pull her back down, or when Sana turned to walk into her own house and Momo felt a tug on her hand as Sana pulled away.

Momo thought nothing of their habit of holding hands, never really noticing that they were even doing it until one day when Momo found herself starting to notice all the moments where they weren't holding hands. Suddenly Momo's hand felt cold and empty whenever Sana's fingers weren't intertwined with hers. Momo's heart felt lonely whenever she couldn't feel the warmth of Sana's hand squeezing hers. And suddenly, whenever they actually did hold hands, Momo was starting to notice now, too.

Momo wondered when exactly her heart started to change. Sana was her best friend since childhood, someone that Momo spent nearly every waking hour with from the ages of 6 to 16. But Sana was becoming more important to her than the boundaries of their friendship would allow.

Sana was effortlessly invading her thoughts, invading her dreams, invading her heart. The overwhelming feelings that Momo felt for Sana scared her, and Momo couldn't even talk about it to the one person who usually put her at ease about these things, which was Sana herself.

Even when Momo felt that the turmoil in her heart over her feelings for Sana was at it's peak, sitting on her bed with her knees pulled up to her chest with Sana sitting nearby, kindly but worriedly asking Momo what was wrong, Momo still couldn't find the words to tell Sana that she had broken their friendship by falling in love with her.

With a sigh, unable to persuade Momo to explain what was bothering her, Sana did the only thing she could think of to comfort the other girl. She took Momo's face gently between her hands and kissed her.

"When you're ready to tell me what's wrong, I'll be here," Sana told Momo calmly, sitting next to her and resting her head on Momo's shoulder patiently. Momo could only blink in surprise at the unexpected first kiss, a kiss that Sana had treated so naturally, as though it was as effortless as holding hands.

Momo sat back and allowed her head to lean to the side, resting on top of Sana's, feeling the turmoil disappearing with each moment that passed after the kiss. She found herself reaching for Sana's hand, feeling a calming peace blooming in her heart. "I think nothing's wrong after all."


	4. Tied (Misana)

The rain fell lightly overhead as Mina and Sana rested on the porch after a long day of work. They sat next to each other peacefully, with Mina's head on Sana's shoulder, their intertwined hands on Mina's lap, just the way Mina liked it.

Sana preferred to wear her wedding ring on her right ring finger while Mina wore hers on the traditional left. That way, when they held hands, their rings were together and Sana was always reminded of how deep their love was for each other, that they were bound by their wedding vows and tied together by love.

"Don't you think it'd be fun to go splash around in some puddles?" Sana asked suddenly, earning herself an immediate and reproving glare from her wife.

Sana stared at Mina mischievously. There were times where her wife was sincerely stern with her because Sana was really just a child at heart, but there were other times where Mina was just playfully stern, like right now.

Raising an eyebrow defiantly at the twinkle in Mina's eye, Sana leapt into the yard and started to splash to her heart's content, dancing to the sound of Mina's laughter.

"You're such a child," Mina teased her wife.

Sana smiled, returned to the safety of their porch, and cast a loving gaze at her beautiful wife. Drying her hands as best as she could on her wet shirt, Sana placed her palms gently and protectively against Mina's swollen stomach.

"THIS is our child," Sana murmured affectionately, her eyes so warm and tender that Mina wanted to cry.

Sana was still a child in many ways, but she had grown up a lot from the eighteen year old who had asked Mina out with just a rose. She had become someone who Mina could trust, someone who Mina could depend on, someone who Mina could raise a family with. Sana was the person Mina had chosen to tie herself to, first in love and now in life.

She held her hand out to Mina, who carried all their hopes and dreams inside of her, and carefully helped Mina to her feet, their rings clinking together gently. Then they followed each other back into their home to put the finishing touches on the nursery.


	5. Lightning (Mihyun)

Dahyun finished her shower and stepped back into the hotel room, freezing at the sight of her roommate Mina staring out the window. A turbulent storm raged above the Switzerland backdrop, accentuating Mina's calm and peaceful expression so perfectly that Dahyun felt like she was watching a movie. Dahyun just stood there and stared at Mina in awe, only realizing what she was doing when Mina turned and smiled at her curiously.

"Dahyun-ah? How long have you been standing there?"

Dahyun swallowed. "N-not long. You looked so peaceful that I didn't want to disturb you."

Mina smiled serenely at Dahyun's reply and waved the younger girl over with a gentle suggestion. "Come watch the storm with me."

This calm atmosphere was what Dahyun loved most about being with Mina. Dahyun was introverted by nature, able to turn on the charm for the cameras but typically acting much quieter in private. And while the other members understood Dahyun's nature to some extent, they still often invited her to play and be rowdy at the dorms, pressuring Dahyun to keep up her act.

But with Mina, there was never any pressure to be more than she was. There was never any expectations to be the loud Dahyun or the fun Dahyun. Mina always allowed Dahyun to just be herself.

She walked over to Mina, intending to stand beside her to watch the storm. But to Dahyun's surprise, Mina slowly wrapped her up in a backhug. Mina's arms circled her shoulders while slender fingers gripped gently around Dahyun's wrists.

It was like lightning, the touch of Mina's cool hands against the bare skin of Dahyun's wrists. Mina rarely ever hugged her and Dahyun was too shy around Mina to ever really ask for a hug or to initiate one. But somehow, whenever they were roommates, Mina tended to show a more protective and attentive side that Dahyun loved.

"It's so scary," Mina said, observing the storm.

Dahyun swallowed. It was scary indeed how much Mina made her heart race, how the feel of Mina's warm breath tickling her ear made her want to melt. The more often they were close like this, the more often Dahyun found herself wanting Mina. But it was Mina. MINA. How could she ever tell Mina how she felt?

"Are you scared, Dahyun-ah?" Mina asked softly. "Should we close the window?"

Dahyun shook her head. "No, I want to open it more."

Mina giggled into Dahyun's ear and the sound made her heart want to explode. "What are you talking about, Dahyun-ah?"

Dahyun laughed too. "What AM I talking about?" she joked. But Dahyun knew exactly what window she wanted them to open.

For now though, the window was open wide enough for Dahyun. So she stood within Mina's peaceful embrace and they continued to watch the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Mina and Dahyun being roommates during Twice TV 5 in Switzerland. I believe Mihyun talked about watching a storm together while they were eating a group meal. (If anyone can link me to the video of this, I'd be really grateful! XD)


	6. Baby Girl (Misahyo)

Baby girl. That's what Sana and Jihyo loved to call their girlfriend Mina. And although Mina found it embarrassing at first, she grew to love the term of endearment.

"You're so pretty, baby girl," Sana whispered into Mina's ear one morning, like she did every morning, sending warm shivers down Mina's spine. Sana kissed her softly and tenderly between the sheets as they both struggled to get out of bed to start their day. 

"Kiss me, baby girl," Jihyo demanded with a throaty growl after Mina entered the kitchen for breakfast, and Mina found herself pressed up against a counter by the older woman. It was a rough kiss, sensual and deep, making a heated jolt course through Mina's body.

Jihyo ran her hand through Mina's hair, the other hand sliding under her shirt and up Mina's bare back. Mina felt another pair of hands gliding their way down her hips, and she looked up to find Sana pressed up behind Jihyo, staring at her with as much desire in her eyes as the burning kisses on Jihyo's lips. Mina's body trembled with anticipation.

"Our baby girl is so cute when she's hungry," Sana murmured, gazing at the lustful look on Mina's face with a proud smile, and Mina could only blush as Jihyo placed a gentle kiss on Sana's lips and hummed in agreement.

Mina was happy being Sana and Jihyo's baby girl, but sometimes she felt like she wasn't giving her fair share in their relationship. It was always Sana and Jihyo who took care of her, spoiled her, and it was always Mina who took their love and attention.

Sometimes Mina would overthink what it meant to be their baby girl. But some days, like today, gave her all the reassurance she needed. The apartment was quiet as Mina entered their bedroom to check on Sana and Jihyo, who were fast asleep in bed and trying to fight off their fevers.

Mina reached out to replace the washcloth on Jihyo's forehead, surprised when Jihyo's hand snaked out from the covers and pulled Mina into bed. She fell heavily onto Jihyo, who didn't seem to mind her weight in the slightest.

"I missed you, baby girl. Come sleep with us," Jihyo murmured into Mina's neck. The younger girl could feel the blazing heat from Jihyo's feverish skin and she patted Jihyo face gently.

"You'll never sleep if I'm here and you need your rest."

Jihyo's hand started to reach under her shirt and Mina slapped it away. She knew this would happen. "Sleep," she told Jihyo firmly.

Sana suddenly wrapped an arm around Mina's waist and the younger girl let out a little shriek, not realizing that Sana was awake, too.

"I sleep better with my baby girl," Sana pouted.

Mina laughed and stroked her face gently. "Cuddle with Jihyo."

"She's not my baby girl," Sana insisted.

Jihyo hugged Mina tighter. "I agree. So just lie back for a minute and take care of us, baby girl."

Mina smiled for a moment at the idea that she was taking care of them simply by being their baby girl. She stopped struggling and settled back into their arms, letting herself feel happy and loved in their embrace.


	7. Soft (Motzu)

Momo watched Tzuyu standing off to the side on her own one night as their team prepared to leave the filming site. Momo could see a blank look of fatigue on the maknae's face, and she found herself drawn towards Tzuyu's presence.

Momo gently wrapped her arms around Tzuyu's slender form, hugging her from behind as she placed a gentle kiss onto Tzuyu's cheek. Her lips barely grazed Tzuyu's skin and the faint sound of the kiss disappeared into the silence between them.

"Momo-unnie," Tzuyu mumbled with half closed eyes. No one else in the world would give her kisses as softly as Momo. Her blank expression slowly broke into an embarrassed smile, the younger girl unable to fight back the reaction even if she tried. "What was that for?"

"For being Tzuyu," Momo replied, enjoying the softness in Tzuyu's smile when she heard the response.

Outsiders knew Tzuyu as a cool beauty, mature and sophisticated, the least likely in Twice to ever cry in public. Once knew Tzuyu as Twice's baby, the shy youngest who was known to cry the most behind closed doors. Momo knew Tzuyu as Once knew Tzuyu, but to an even deeper extent.

Tzuyu's consideration and kindness for her Twice members was unparalleled to none. She had a love for her sisters that was innocent, extremely pure and untainted. Tzuyu had a heart that was so easily moved by everything and anything that Momo was compelled to treat her with utmost softness at all times. The softest hugs, softest kisses, softest words, softest smiles, softest touches...

Momo was soft. Yet somehow Tzuyu was even softer. And when Momo thought of the love that she felt for Tzuyu, somehow that love was the softest.

Momo placed another gentle kiss to Tzuyu's cheek, and then another with Tzuyu giggling gently all the while.

"I love you, Tzuyu-ah," Momo murmured into the younger girl's cheek.

Tzuyu laughed. "I love you too."

It wasn't the same love that Momo meant. She knew that their soft Tzuyu was too innocent to ever think Momo's love could be anything but a sisterly kind of love. And because Momo loved Tzuyu so deeply, so softly, Momo doubted that she would ever correct Tzuyu about these feelings.

The younger girl wiggled out of Momo's hug and then gently took her hand.

"Let's go home."

Momo squeezed her hand firmly with a smile and allowed Tzuyu to lead the way back to the car, already feeling like she was home.


	8. Wishing (Misana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana x Mina x Stars. I feel like I'm addicted to this dynamic sometimes.

The night sky was perfectly clear as Mina and Sana stood on the rooftop of their apartment one night. They were stargazing together. Sana loved to look at the stars whenever she was in the mood, and recently Mina had started to join her. Sana was just describing the stars of Cassiopeia to the younger girl when a shooting star suddenly passed overhead.

"Whoa... it's so beautiful," Mina breathed, her voice hushed in awe at the sight of the glittering trail streaking across the sky. From the corner of her eye, Sana gazed at Mina rather than the shooting star, feeling like she could describe Mina in the same way.

"Sattang, make a wish!"

"Hm... What should I wish for?" Sana asked, turning to face Mina fully.

The younger girl thought for a moment. "Make a wish that when you fall in love with someone, that person will love you back."

Sana bit her lower lip. Mina didn't know it, but Sana had already fallen in love with someone. Hesitating slightly, Sana amended Mina's suggestion and shouted into the night sky, "I wish the person I'm in love with would love me back!"

"Oh ho... so there IS someone," Mina teased.

Of course there was someone. Only a blind fool could have a beautiful roommate like Mina and not fall in love. But Sana's feelings for Mina were more than skin deep. Over the last two years since moving in with Mina, they had cultivated a friendship that was somehow deeper than anything Sana had ever known. They were always together, always supporting and encouraging each other through life's triumphs and downfalls. In Sana's darkest hours, Mina only needed to smile at her or hold her hand, and Sana felt like she had the strength to do anything.

Sana blushed under Mina's teasing gaze. "Yes, there's someone," she confirmed.

"In that case, you should make your wish using that person's name. It'll definitely come true if you do."

Sana shook her head, turning up to the sky to avoid Mina's eyes. "It's too scary... I can't say it out loud."

A warm hand enclosed Sana's, its presence encouraging Sana to be brave. "I'll be right here with you. How scary could it be?"

Sana turned back to Mina and fell into the warm depths of her brown eyes. She had a feeling that Mina knew. Sana had felt it over the last few weeks, a slow but perceptible deepening of their intimacy. There were suddenly touches between them that lingered too long to be platonic: a hand on her thigh, a caress on her cheek. There were now gazes that passed between them that burned too deeply to be anything but romantic, and Sana desperately wanted to attribute these changes to Mina falling in love with her too.

Mina slowly leaned her forehead against Sana's. The older girl could feel her heart racing now and she prayed that she wasn't misinterpreting Mina's actions or implications.

"I promise your wish will come true, Sattang," Mina whispered gently. "You just have to say it."

Sana took a deep breath and nodded slowly, keeping her eyes fixed on Mina's instead of on the stars above them.

"I wish... I wish Myoui Mina would fall in love with me."

Mina leaned in and kissed her. Sana shuddered under the first warm touch of Mina's lips, the surreal feeling of a dream coming true gripping her chest in that instant before slowly melting and giving way to a warmth and giddiness that rippled through Sana's body from head to toe. Sana closed her eyes and leaned into Mina's inviting lips, feeling how badly Mina had wanted this kiss as well.

Sana was unable to hide her glowing smile after they pulled apart from the kiss, as her gentle fingers began to caress Mina's face tenderly. "You didn't make a wish yet, Mittang."

Mina smiled back at Sana, a serene happiness in her gaze. "I don't need to make a wish. Everything I wanted just came true."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also realized that the Misana one shots in this collection have almost zero angst and unrequited love in them, unlike most of the other one shots. Am I soft for Misana? Yes or yes.


	9. Special World (Misamo)

Sana and Momo were in love. As their best friend, Mina saw it coming from a mile away. Everyone did. It seemed like the only people who didn't know that Sana and Momo were in love were Sana and Momo themselves (or Momo, at least).

But Mina felt the change in their relationship one day. She saw the gentle shift in the way that Sana and Momo smiled at each other, the way their eyes sparkled with more affection than usual, the way their special world with each other grew just a little bit bigger, leaving Mina feeling just that much more isolated as a result.

"Sana kissed me last night," Momo told Mina, confirming the change that Mina had already noticed between them.

"It wasn't a big deal," Sana said, but the affectionate smile that passed between Sana and Momo told Mina exactly how significant the kiss really was.

Mina knew that she could never compete as number one in either of their hearts. Sana and Momo had grown up together, inseparable from the ages of 6 to 16, but Mina always thought she was a close second place since the day she met them when they were 12.

Sana and Momo were always doting on her and spoiling her like no one else ever had. But as much as Sana and Momo held her hands and hugged her, as much as they showered her with praise and affection and soft kisses on her cheeks, Mina knew that the gap between first place and second place in their hearts was enormous.

So Mina spoke nothing about the loneliness in her heart whenever Sana and Momo looked at each other. She hid the burning jealousy she felt whenever she saw them kiss. Mina was sincerely happy for her two best friends, but the burden of being second place, just outside of the borders of their special world, became too much for Mina to bear.

"I'm jealous of you guys," Mina found herself saying one night, several months into Sana and Momo's new relationship. The three of them were hanging out in Mina's room after school. Momo and Sana had just shared another kiss in front of her, and Mina was unable to hold back her selfish truth. "I wish you guys would love me, too."

The room grew quiet as Sana and Momo shared a curious look with each other. "What do you mean exactly?" Momo asked cautiously.

Mina sighed. "You guys have your special world that I can never be a part of and it sucks. I get that you guys are dating. I get that you're in love each other, but I just wish--" Mina paused, unable to hide the truth any longer. "I wish both of you would fall in love me, too. I know it's weird--"

"It's not weird," Sana instantly replied, but Mina shook her head.

"It IS weird. I feel like I'm in love with both of you and--"

Sana leaned over and kissed Mina on the corner of her mouth. Mina pulled back in surprise, not expecting that reaction after what was basically a love confession to her two best friends at the same time. She stared back at Sana with her cheeks burning in embarrassment, unable to comprehend the serene smile on Sana's face. Mina looked over at Momo and saw more of the same peaceful expression.

"Sana and I talked about it a lot, and we realized a while ago that we both feel the same way about you. We're both in love with you, too," Momo clarified warmly for the stunned youngest girl. She gently took Mina's hand in her own, slowly as to not scare Mina away. "We just never knew how to tell you. We didn't think you'd feel the same way."

Sana smiled and slowly took Mina's other hand. "If you don't want us to love you that way, then we can pretend this was just a friendly kiss. But if you want it to mean more, it can mean more."

Mina looked back and forth at the warmth and adoration in Sana and Momo's eyes. The love she felt from them was everything she had ever wanted. But then to everyone's surprise, Mina burst into tears.

"You guys are mean," Mina cried, bringing her hands to her eyes. Her heart was overwhelmed by a flood of emotions. "You guys got to talk to each other about your feelings for me, but I've been alone with my feelings for you all this time."

"We're sorry we left you alone," Sana murmured, pulling Mina into the warm hug that she had been longing for.

"We'll never leave you alone again," Momo promised, wrapping her arms around Mina and Sana both. Mina felt relieved as they held her within their embrace, centered within their world instead of as an outsider looking in.

Sana's lips hesitantly skimmed the corner of Mina's mouth again, asking for permission to deepen the kiss and Mina accepted her love warmly. Momo began to gently press her lips against Mina's cheeks, begging for attention, and she turned to kiss Momo too. Mina could feel Sana and Momo's special world growing again, this time to include her as well.

Mina, Sana, and Momo were in love. No one saw it coming, not even Mina, Sana, or Momo themselves. But now that their relationship included the three of them, they realized that their special world was complete.


	10. At Your Worst (2yeon)

Jeongyeon shut the door to her bedroom and tried to calm herself down. She took one deep breath and then another as she threw herself onto the bed and tried to ignore the fact that she had just lost her temper at her Twice members. Her arm was covering her eyes, unsuccessfully blocking out the shame she felt for treating her members poorly, when the bedroom door opened. Jeongyeon didn't even need to look to know that it was Nayeon who entered the room.

"Well, everyone is cleaning now," Nayeon announced softly.

Jeongyeon sighed. "I'll go apologize in a bit." Out of all the members, Jeongyeon was known to be the most stern about keeping the dorm clean, but today she had gone a little too far. "I don't know why I'm like this. I shouldn't have yelled at everyone."

She was stressed and everyone knew it, but Jeongyeon didn't want to make excuses for her behavior. It was a busy time and everyone was stressed, not just her.

"Everyone will forgive you," Nayeon stated simply. "We always do." Jeongyeon felt Nayeon's warm fingers intertwining with her own, fueling her regret over her behavior.

"You guys shouldn't have to forgive me. I need to learn to deal with my stress better. Who cares if the dorm gets a little messy? It's no reason for me to make everyone feel bad."

Nayeon's hand squeezed hers gently. "Jeongyeon-ah, if you didn't help us to keep this place clean, we'd be living in a garbage dump. So don't worry about it, OK? We'll go apologize when you're ready. Just lie here for a while and relax first."

Jeongyeon smiled a bit with her eyes still covered by her arm. "You just want me to take my time so you don't have to clean with the others."

A light giggle escaped Nayeon's lips. "Busted," she joked, and Jeongyeon couldn't help but giggle as well.

There was no one who could cheer up Jeongyeon better than Nayeon. They had been together for 9 years now and they knew everything about each other. They had seen each other at their best, but more importantly they had seen each other at their worst.

Their trainee years were terrible times of insecurity and self doubt. There had been days where they did nothing but hold each other's hands and cry. But whenever Jeongyeon had cried, Nayeon was there. And whenever Nayeon had cried, Jeongyeon was there, too.

"Would you love me more if I was a better person?" Jeongyeon asked, still unable to meet Nayeon's eyes as she laid on the bed.

There was a pause from Nayeon before she answered. "If you were a better person, I wouldn't have fallen in love with you. I only love you as much as I do now because I've seen you at your worst."

Without looking at Nayeon's expression, Jeongyeon knew it was true. Their reward for supporting each other through difficult, uncertain, and ugly times was a love that was stronger than anything else in the world.

"Besides," Nayeon added, "I don't think I could love you any more than I love you right now."

Jeongyeon was quiet for a while, the squeeze on Nayeon's hand was the only indication that Jeongyeon had heard her. Nayeon smiled, knowing that her words had embarrassed the younger girl. And because Nayeon loved her so much--and perhaps to embarrass her further--Nayeon leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Jeongyeon's lips while Jeongyeon's eyes were still covered.

"No more talk about being a better person. Just be yourself, OK? I love you as you are," Nayeon murmured.

Jeongyeon gripped Nayeon's hand even harder, grateful that the love she felt for Nayeon was mutual. "I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the epub on Dropbox is below. This compiles the first ten chapters. If you download the epub, please leave a kudos if you haven't already done so. Thank you! :)
> 
>  
> 
> [Dropbox](http://bit.ly/Dropbox-PrettyGirlx2)


	11. Candy Kisses  (Misana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana likes to kiss Mina in a variety of ways, and she has a special name for every kiss. (Yes, this will be as sweet as it sounds).

Mina and Sana kissed for the first time at nine years old. They were best friends who had grown up together, who took care of each other always. So when Mina skinned her knee on the playground, Sana was by her side in an instant. And when it seemed like nothing could stop Mina from crying, Sana leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips.

It was a quick kiss, chaste and innocent, softer than a marshmallow, and completely effective at stopping Mina's tears.

"What was that?" Mina asked curiously. She rubbed the tears out of her eyes as her tongue instinctively darted out to lick her lips after Sana's kiss, finding a faint sweetness lingering there.

"It's a marshmallow kiss," Sana declared with a smile, proud that her actions had stopped Mina's tears.

It was the first marshmallow kiss of many over the years as Mina and Sana grew up, not realizing until much older that it was unusual for friends to share kisses, not caring at all what their peers thought as teenagers when marshmallow kisses became lollipop kisses.

They were hanging out in Mina's room the first time it happened, when Sana leaned into Mina at age thirteen with a kiss that was longer than any of their previous kisses. It was an open mouthed kiss, wet and messy, like licking a lollipop, and no longer as innocent as a marshmallow kiss. 

"Do you like it?" Sana asked shyly after they pulled apart from their first lollipop kiss. Her face was red with embarrassment as she waited for Mina's reply. "It's a lollipop kiss."

"I do like it," Mina replied instantly. The kiss was new, it was different. And to Mina, sharing the kiss with Sana somehow felt right. "I like you very much, too," Mina added as she gazed into Sana's face, surprised that it was possible for Sana's blush to become even redder.

The lollipop kiss was the ultimate kiss for Mina and Sana while they were young teenagers, often sharing the kiss with each other whenever they were alone, whenever the mood was right, which seemed like always.

Mina felt her heart growing with each passing day, finding it more and more filled with feelings for Sana as they continued to grow up together. And Mina knew that Sana felt the same way about her, too. Mina could sense it through their kisses, through their touches, through the indescribable affection in Sana's eyes whenever they looked at each other.

It came as no surprise to Mina when one day their lollipop kiss evolved into a more daring kind of kiss. They were nineteen now and living in an apartment together as college students. And on their first night in their new home, while enjoying a lollipop kiss on the sofa, Sana leaned into her and deepened the kiss. It was a rough kind of kiss, fiery and hot, with light bites on her lips that made Mina want to melt inside.

Sana gazed down at Mina with a seductive smile on her face, licking her lips as Mina tried to catch her breath. "It's a chocolate kiss. I've been saving this kiss for so long now," Sana whispered, her voice low and hushed with desire. "Do you want it?"

Mina was breathless beneath her girlfriend, but she nodded hungrily, leaning up into Sana's mouth to initiate the next chocolate kiss. "I want it," Mina murmured in between chocolate kisses. "I really, really want it."

Sana's arsenal of kisses exploded after that night. Soon there were strawberry kisses that Sana liked to place against Mina's neck and all over her body, deep and bruising kisses that left strawberry red marks against her skin. 

There were jelly kisses, a bitey kind of kiss so aptly named because Sana felt like she was biting into jelly candy whenever her teeth dug gently into Mina's skin.

And then there were cotton candy kisses, a personal favorite of Mina's, a soft, wispy almost ghost of a kiss that Sana loved to trail down Mina's back, across her hips, basically anywhere that caused Mina to squirm with delight.

After a particularly passionate night that included every kiss in Sana's repertoire, after they were both satiated and nestled safely in each other's arms, Sana lovingly placed a soft marshmallow kiss against Mina's lips and asked, "which kind of kiss do you like the most?"

Mina thought about it for a moment, gazing at the sweetness in Sana's eyes before coming up with the perfect answer. "Candy kisses."

"Candy kisses?" Sana repeated with confusion, not recognizing it as a name for any of their kisses.

Mina smiled and took Sana's face gently in both hands, returning the soft marshmallow kiss. "Yes, 'Sattang' kisses. My favorite kiss is any kiss that comes from you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't know, "Sattang" is Sana's Japanese nickname and it also means "candy" in Korean.
> 
>    
> If you liked this one shot, please read my fic called [Cozy Living](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585394). The story is a continuation of the "Candy Kisses" one shot where Misana are college students living together. 💕


	12. Trance (Misahyun)

Sana woke up unexpectedly from a slight movement in bed. In the early morning twilight, she turned her head and looked over to find Mina spooning Dahyun beside her. They had both sidled up against Sana in their sleep, with Dahyun pressed into Sana's side as Mina held Dahyun from behind; a "Dahyun sandwich", as Dahyun often liked to call it. Sana smiled at the familiar scene, reaching out to brush the stray hair from Dahyun's face as she slept.

Mina and Sana had a soft spot for Dahyun long before the three of them started dating, back when Mina and Sana were the only couple among them and Dahyun was just their energetic friend. Sana was usually bold with her affections for Dahyun, always trying to kiss Dahyun's cheeks or hold Dahyun's hand, hugging the younger girl whenever she could. Mina's affections for Dahyun were much more subtle, typically stroking Dahyun's hair fondly or casting Dahyun soft smiles from afar. 

Dahyun was undoubtedly special to the couple, but Sana didn't know exactly how special Dahyun was until one night a few months ago when Dahyun showed up at their apartment in tears and looking for comfort. Mina kissed Dahyun for the first time that night, an extreme shock to Sana because Mina had never shown any romantic interest in Dahyun before and Sana would've sworn up and down that she knew everything there was to know about Mina, her girlfriend of nearly three years.

But an intense fear gripped Sana's chest as she watched how easily Mina reached out and held Dahyun's tearstained cheeks in her hands, how effortlessly Mina guided Dahyun's face to her own and leaned into Dahyun's lips with a gentle kiss. She held her breath as Dahyun kissed Mina back just as gently, as though it was natural for them to do so, as though Dahyun was lost in a trance that only she and Mina could feel. But as soon as they pulled apart slowly from their innocent first kiss, Dahyun seemed to snap back to her senses.

"M-mina!" Dahyun stammered. "What are you doing?" She cast a quick, guilty glance at Sana, who was still frozen in surprise.

"You looked like you needed a kiss," Mina responded calmly, sympathetically, and without a trace of discomfort on her face. She tilted her head curiously at Dahyun. "Did you not want me to?"

Dahyun shook her head quickly, looking confused and panicked. "No! I mean it's fine! I mean I liked it, but..."

Dahyun's voice trembled and Mina took Dahyun's hand reassuringly. "It's OK, Dahyun-ah. You don't have to cry by yourself anymore. Sana and I are here for you."

Mina turned to look at Sana, who couldn't process what she was feeling about the kiss. But Sana could process what she was seeing, which was Mina's compassion, something that she had loved about Mina since the day they met. And Sana could see Dahyun's vulnerability in that moment, something that was drawing her to protect Dahyun in the present.

So despite the unidentifiable feelings in her chest, Sana shelved her fears about Mina and Dahyun's kiss and sat down with them on the sofa. "Mina's right, we'll always be here for you, Dahyun-ah."

"But the kiss," Dahyun asked Mina nervously. "What does it mean?"

Sana glanced back to Mina and saw Mina smile at her encouragingly. She felt Mina slide a warm hand into hers and squeeze it supportively. Sana found herself turning back to Dahyun and answering for Mina by kissing Dahyun softly as well, allowing her heart to feel full and excited, allowing herself to fall into the same trance as Mina and Dahyun with Mina holding her hand as Sana kissed Dahyun for the first time.

"It means we love you, Dahyunnie," Sana murmured sincerely, cupping Dahyun's soft cheeks in her hands and smiling as the younger girl teared up from the confession. "And we hope you love us, too."

Sana looked back to Mina and saw her nod approvingly. Mina was always the smartest person that Sana had ever known. She had the ability to sense what people needed even before they realized it, and Sana had to wonder if Mina had picked up on Sana's unrealized feelings for Dahyun.

Since that night, Dahyun began showing up at Sana and Mina's apartments for kisses and hugs, for affection and sex. And as of last night, when Dahyun confessed to them how her heart felt like it was beating for Sana and Mina, how it was impossible for her to imagine not having either of them in her life, Sana knew that Dahyun showed up at their apartment for love as well.

So as Sana watched Mina holding Dahyun in her arms in bed, Sana felt nothing but warmth in her heart. She reached out and brushed the stray hair from Dahyun's face before reaching toward Mina and doing the same. Mina's eyes opened with a sleepy smile, amused by Sana's gentle actions. Unable to reach each other without disturbing Dahyun, they softly kissed the top of Dahyun's head as though Dahyun was a conduit for their kiss.

"I want to ask her to move in with us," Mina murmured, echoing the feelings that Sana had been carrying around in her heart since last night.

Sana nodded. "I want to ask her, too," she whispered back. "Do you think she'll say yes?"

"She'll probably say yes, but you should try asking her anyway," Dahyun murmured from between them, her eyes still closed and feigning sleep. Dahyun smiled as she felt her girlfriends hug her tightly, as she felt them lean over her to kiss each other, as their hearts filled with warmth in a way that was only possible when the three of them were together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm still working on the final chapter of Cozy Living. This one shot was just the result of some writers block. :)
> 
> Also, I opened a curious cat. Send me questions if you're bored. :3
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/ZeroHorizon


	13. Strawberry (Sachaeng)

At seven years old, Sana knew what love was. It was running through the strawberry patches with Chaeyoung by her side. It was eating the ripe red fruits straight off the bush with crimson juices running down her chin. It was feeding Chaeyoung strawberry after strawberry as Chaeyoung fed her in return. It was the sound of Chaeyoung's excited laughter in her ears and the taste of sweetness on Sana's ruby stained lips.

"OK, you're the strawberry princess!" Sana conceded to a delighted Chaeyoung who had finished eating five strawberries faster than her. Sana's eyes crinkled with affection as the younger girl stood up with a triumphant cheer despite a mouthful of uneaten berry between her cheeks.

"Don't choke!" Sana cautioned when Chaeyoung tried to speak with her mouth still full.

The strawberry princess nodded and chewed vigorously before attempting to speak again. "Did you let me win, Sana-unnie?"

"Did I let you win?" Sana asked with exaggerated indignation, wiping away a stray trail of strawberry juice that was running down Chaeyoung's chin. It was a pointless action when Chaeyoung's skin was already stained a dark shade of red. "Now why would I do something like that?"

"Because you love me," a five year old Chaeyoung replied simply, as though this was a fact as well known as the sun being hot or the moon being cold.

Sana let out a laugh at Chaeyoung's sound logic. "That's very true, I do love you. But I didn't let you win, silly. No one eats strawberries as fast as you do!"

It was a white lie, but Sana had learned from her parents that a white lie was OK if it wasn't hurting anyone. And seeing the carefree way that Chaeyoung smiled now as she finally accepted the title of "strawberry princess", Sana decided that this might be the best white lie of all time.

"But if I'm the one who won," Chaeyoung asked curiously, "why do you look so happy?"

Sana said nothing and thought about how seeing Chaeyoung smile brighter than the stars was her happiness, that declaring Chaeyoung as the strawberry princess was the highlight of Sana's day--no, her week--no, her entire summer. Focusing on every aspect of Chaeyoung's existence that made Sana's heart feel light and happy, the older girl responded with an answer that felt more like a riddle to the curious five year old.

"Because when you win, it feels like I win too."

The answer was sufficient enough to keep the inquisitive Chaeyoung from asking anymore questions. The topic suddenly switched to Chaeyoung's favorite strawberry desserts and how perfect it was that she won the strawberry princess title. Sana held onto Chaeyoung's sticky hand as they walked through the strawberry patches, thinking that the juice on Chaeyoung's lips probably tasted sweeter than the juice on her own lips. Maybe one day after they grew up a little more, when the strawberry juice still ran red and sticky and sweet down their chins, when Chaeyoung was old enough to win the strawberry princess title on her own, maybe at that time Sana would be able to taste the crimson strawberry juice that glistened on Chaeyoung's lips.


	14. Nightmare (Jeongmo)

Jeongyeon sat up in bed with a strangled gasp. She had woken up from a nightmare--just a nightmare--and she whispered to herself over and over "it's just a nightmare" as she laid back down and tried to catch her breath, hoping that she hadn't woken up Momo.

"Jeongyeon?"

_Oh no,_ Jeongyeon thought to herself. She quickly tried to wipe her tears away, but a warm hand was quicker to touch her wet cheeks.

"You're crying," Momo murmured gently, her voice full of concern.

Jeongyeon thought about denying the truth for a moment, but there was no point in doing so when Momo was already brushing away her tears, already lacing her hand into Jeongyeon's, already sidling up to her with soothing butterfly kisses down the length of her chin.

Momo, who Jeongyeon always cared for outside of their bedroom, was always her protector when they slept. Because Jeongyeon could do nothing to shield herself against the intense nightmares that invaded her sleep, and it was only Momo who could soothe her when the nightmares came.

When the nightmares weren't bad, when Jeongyeon only woke with a small jump and could easily return to sleep, they called this situation "green". Momo would gently intertwine their fingers and provide a steady reassurance against Jeongyeon's hand until the older girl fell back asleep.

When the nightmares were a little worse, when Jeongyeon awoke with a startled cry, her breathing shallow and fast, they called this situation "yellow". Momo would sidle up to Jeongyeon, their fingers intertwined, and she would hold Jeongyeon tightly in a hug until the older girl was relaxed enough to sleep.

When the nightmares were intense, when they sent Jeongyeon into a turbulent fit in the real world, when Momo awoke to the sounds of Jeongyeon thrashing around in a half-asleep state, those situations were called "amber". The first amber night had scared Momo when it happened. It was before she knew how intense Jeongyeon's nightmares could get and before she had learned how to comfort Jeongyeon during the aftermath, but Momo instinctively hugged Jeongyeon until the thrashing stopped, until Jeongyeon woke up fully and her heart stopped racing. And then Momo proceeded to press gentle kisses into the side of Jeongyeon's face, tender and soft, causing her heart to race in a different way--a better way--until Jeongyeon's was comforted enough to fall back asleep.

And then there were "red" situations, nights where Jeongyeon dreamed so terribly that she woke up from her nightmare in tears. Sometimes she woke up screaming at the top of her lungs. Sometimes she woke up in a tamer manner than "amber", but the tears were the key. They were the signal that told Momo that Jeongyeon had experienced a nightmare so disturbing and traumatic that Jeongyeon would find it difficult to get back to sleep at all.

Before Momo, there was no remedy for a "red" nightmare. If Jeongyeon woke up in tears, she used to stay huddled under the covers, alert and distressed, waiting for morning to come so that someone could distract her from the images she saw. But after coming to sleep with Momo, Jeongyeon learned that Momo was like magic. Momo had no way of making the nightmares stop, but Momo was the only person who had ever saved her from a "red" nightmare.

"I-it's not 'red,'" Jeongyeon said shakily as she felt Momo sit up beside her. She tugged Momo's arm, urging her to lie back down. She hated troubling Momo as they slept, forcing Momo to comfort her. "It's just 'yellow.'"

"No it's not," Momo, insisted. "You're crying."

And without listening to another word of protest, Momo rolled over and climbed onto Jeongyeon's hips, settling down gently on top of the older girl like a human blanket, like a shield to protect her from all the bad thoughts that tried to invade her mind. With a soft caress of Momo's warm hand against her cheek, Momo leaned down and kissed Jeongyeon gently on the lips.

The wasn't the first time that Momo had saved Jeongyeon from a "red" nightmare in this manner, effectively ridding her of troubling thoughts with a kiss bright enough to end the night, but it was the first time that the kiss was almost more troubling that the nightmares.

"What's wrong?" Momo asked, seeing Jeongyeon's tension remain even after the kiss. "Is this not good enough tonight?"

Jeongyeon shook her head and tried to gather up her courage. "...would you ever kiss me like this if I wasn't having a nightmare?"

"Yes," Momo said simply, the answer coming more easily than Jeongyeon thought it would. She leaned down and kissed Jeongyeon again, slowly and languidly, smiling as she felt Jeongyeon reciprocate. "Will you be able to go back to sleep Jeongyeon-ah?"

"No," Jeongyeon admitted. "But it's for a good reason, not bad one."

"What's the reason?"

There was an embarrassed pause before Jeongyeon spoke. "Because I love you."

And Momo giggled softly, touched but still amused because the words were very unlike Jeongyeon. She placed another kiss to Jeongyeon's lips, gentle and soft, eyes crinkling with affection at the blush that colored the older girls cheeks.

"I love you, too."

Jeongyeon smiled as Momo settled back comfortably against her, fingers intertwined, bodies pressed into each other, gentle kisses down the side of her face, and her thoughts full of Momo.

A nightmare turned into a dream.


	15. Flutter (Minayeon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina often found herself thinking that she and Nayeon had come a long way from being just Mina and "Nayeon who kissed me on the lips and made my heart flutter." #HappyMinayeonDay

If there was any point in her relationship with Nayeon that Mina could point out as the DEFINITIVE moment where the Earth shifted and everything began to change, Mina knew it was the day Nayeon kissed her for the first time.

"I didn't kiss you on your birthday, did I?" Nayeon asked her on a day in early April, both of them already knowing the answer to that question as Nayeon leaned into her for a belated birthday kiss. But what Mina didn't know was that the kiss with Nayeon would leave her stunned and blushing; a gentle lip to lip kiss that was soft and unexpected, a kiss that made her heart flutter.

Mina wanted to ask Nayeon why she had decided to suddenly kiss her on the lips out of the blue, why Nayeon had chosen to do so on a variety show that would be viewed millions of times around the world, but Mina couldn't stop the filming to ask. And by the time she found an opportunity to talk to Nayeon after the show, the moment had passed and Mina timidly decided to keep the burning question to herself.

Maybe the kiss was a joke. Maybe it was just a whim, a spur of the moment decision from Nayeon that was meant to make her laugh. But whatever the reason was behind the kiss, Nayeon was no longer just "Nayeon" after their lips touched. To Mina, Nayeon had forever become "Nayeon who kissed me on the lips and made my heart flutter." 

It took almost three months for Mina to bring up the topic of _the kiss_ with Nayeon for the first time. Twice was writing letters to each other for Once Japan--filming again, as it were--and Mina had drawn Nayeon's name for her letter. And as she carefully sifted through her recent memories of Nayeon, delicately turning each one over in her mind as she searched for a cherished memory to write about, there was one unforgettable moment that kept bubbling to the front of her mind: the kiss with Nayeon.

Mina felt her cheeks glow with a gentle burn, much like the way her heart did these days whenever she thought of Nayeon. The simple kiss seemed like such a tiny, inconsequential spark at first, but the embers in Mina's heart had slowly grown hotter as the days went by. And with this fire in mind, Mina penned her heartfelt letter.

_"Nayeon who kissed me on the lips and made my heart flutter."_

Nayeon read the letter out loud without fully absorbing the meaning behind Mina's words, the fake tears of joy in Nayeon's eyes just a sign that the older girl was trying to make the members laugh. And Mina laughed alongside everyone else, feeling a dull ache in her chest as she realized that perhaps everything with Nayeon, from the unexpected kiss to the blossoming feelings in her chest, was likely just another joke.

Weeks and months passed and everything between Mina and Nayeon remained the same; they were still just friends, no different than Nayeon and any other member of Twice. Mina tried to forget her feelings for Nayeon during that time, but it was impossible to do so when every smile from Nayeon, delivered by the softest and most tantalizing lips, kept her heart burning with a devestating ache.

It was unfair, Mina thought, that Nayeon had to go and kiss her like that and initiate these complicated feelings, especially when Nayeon seemed to have no interest in reciprocating. But when Mina thought deeply about her frustratingly platonic relationship with Nayeon, she had to wonder if nothing ever happened between them because Nayeon's heart had never fluttered the way that Mina's heart had fluttered. It was because of that epiphanic realization that Mina found herself kissing Nayeon out of the blue one day, her hand cupping Nayeon's cheek delicately, her feelings fully exposed as Mina leaned in and kissed Nayeon.

A stunned silence fell upon them after Mina broke the kiss. And for the first time in as long as Mina could remember, Nayeon wasn't laughing. Because finally, this wasn't a joke.

"I... I don't understand," Nayeon whispered, eyes wavering with something that Mina could only interpret a fear. "What does this mean?"

"...it means that not a day goes by where I don't think about the day you kissed me. Every day since then, you've been 'Nayeon who kissed me on the lips and made my heart flutter', and every day I wish that you would kiss me on the lips again."

Mina closed her eyes, suddenly overwhelmed by the urge to run away, but she took a deep breath and stood her ground and was rewarded by a kiss. Lips against lips, Nayeon pushed into Mina and pulled her in closely as though they were girlfriends and not just two very confused girls sharing their third ever kiss together. Mina could feel her heart burning hotly throughout the kiss, her heart fluttering even harder than the first time their lips had touched.

"Mina, I... I love you," Nayeon murmured, tipping her forehead against Mina's, smiling as Mina let out a quiet but joyful squeal. "I've been waiting years to tell you that."

Mina laughed in between the happy tears that tricked down her cheeks. "Why did you wait so long to tell me that?"

"Because," Nayeon said, gazing at Mina fondly. "I was waiting for the day when you became 'Mina who kissed me on the lips and made my heart flutter'".


	16. Sunshine (Sanayeon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All it takes is a moment of hate for the world to turn dark, and a moment of unexpected love to turn everything bright again. #HappySanayeonDay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For skyclectic :)

Sana knew how quickly life could change. She had seen it happen up close repeatedly, like the day she was scouted by JYPE or the day she was announced as a member of Twice. Sana knew that life could change quickly, and yet she was still surprised when the world turned its back on her in an instant. 

It was a misunderstanding, a situation that was entirely not her fault, and yet the change was so sudden that Sana still couldn't wrap her head around it. Hate messages, ugly and endless, were flooding a post that was meant to be nostalgic and optimistic. Sana's hands trembled as she held her phone, unable to stomach another moment of the darkness that now clouded her world.

"You really shouldn't be looking at that," a voice next to her murmured. Sana turned and saw Nayeon gazing at her with concern, a light frown creasing the older girl's features.

They were lying on Sana's bed together. A short while ago, Sana had asked the others to give her space to deal with the onslaught of hate on her own, and somehow Nayeon had taken this as an invitation to follow her back to their shared bedroom.

Sana had really wanted to be left alone, but she hadn't complained when Nayeon climbed wordlessly into bed alongside her because it was Nayeon, and she knew Nayeon was looking out for her, like always. And now she was grateful that Nayeon was right there beside her, reaching over gently to take the phone out of Sana's hands. Nayeon set the device aside, her eyes never leaving Sana's.

"This hate wasn't meant for you," Nayeon murmured gently. She nudged Sana's shoulders and flashed a toothy grin that drew out the tiniest smile from Sana. But Sana's smile collapsed a moment later, unable to withstand the weight of the darkness.

"Why did this have to happen?" Sana mumbled, referring to the way her words were being twisted beyond recognition. "I know it's not my fault, but then why do I feel so bad about it?" Sana rolled onto her side and away from Nayeon, curling into a ball with her knees pulled up to her chest as though she could hide from the unprovoked hate in this smaller form. "It's not fair..."

"No, it's not fair," Nayeon agreed with a sympathetic smile. "But it won't be like this forever." Sana felt Nayeon's arms wrap around her, steady and reassuring, like an anchor to a light filled world. "Things will go back to normal in a few days, I promise. And I'll be right here with you until they do."

The world was dark and messy right now, but curled up into Nayeon's side, Sana realized that there was still light in her world. Mixed between the hate articles being written about her were Nayeon's warm fingers intertwined reassuringly with her own. And swirling amid the dark comments was unwavering sunshine in the form of Nayeon's bunny-toothed smile.

Over and over again as Sana cried throughout the next few days, Nayeon was always by her side as promised.

"I've got her," Nayeon told the other members when Sana burst into tears on stage at Show Champion, whisking Sana away for privacy while the others entertained the audience.

"Thanks," Sana sniffled. Nayeon gently wiped a tear away with her fingers and Sana gave her an apologetic smile. "But you don't have to keep taking care of me like this. I'll be fine..."

Nayeon laughed quietly, a hint of disbelief mingled with her amused reply. "Of course you'd be fine without me taking care of you. But I do it because I love it when you smile." Nayeon paused, eyes flicking upward to catch Sana's watery gaze. "And because I love being the reason why you smile."

Their eyes met briefly, a tangible affection ebbing between them just a little more deeply than usual. Sana ignored the extra twinge on her heart and said nothing else as Nayeon finished brushing away her tears, making sure Sana looked her best before they returned to the stage. And then Nayeon took Sana's hand and gently led her back into the spotlight with Sana's heart just that much lighter after Nayeon's kindness, and perhaps a little bit confused as well.

What did Nayeon's existence mean to her? Sana thought deeply about the answer with Nayeon curled up against her in bed that night, Nayeon's arm protectively wrapped around her again. The older girl had been unable to leave Sana's side all day after Sana's tearful outburst on stage, leading Nayeon to crawl into her bed to watch over her as they slept. Sana thought about the answer again the next night as well, her bed filled yet again with Nayeon, who had stayed by her side all throughout the encore stage on M Countdown.

Day after day, Nayeon stayed by Sana's side in the daytime and returned to Sana's bed each night without fail. And slowly, with Nayeon's warm aura encompassing her, the darkness gave way to light. And Sana would've been scared that her relationship with Nayeon was in danger of returning to the platonic friendship that it used to be now that the darkness was gone, except they both mutually understood that a new kind of darkness would appear if Nayeon ever left Sana's side.

"Sana, come!" Nayeon called out playfully, an outstretched hand beckoning to her. Sana smiled and bounced her way to Nayeon, giggling shyly as Nayeon slid their intertwined hands into her pocket.

"I think you and I are dating," Sana joked, because they might as well be dating with how easily and comfortably they stayed by each other's sides these days.

Nayeon squeezed Sana's hand tightly, her reply a bit more serious than Sana had expected. "It's good, right?"

Sana turned to look at Nayeon, an unspoken love blooming between them. She smiled and was rewarded by unwavering sunshine in the form of Nayeon's bunny-toothed smile.

"Yeah, it's good."


	17. Choker (Dayeon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayeon can't help herself when Dahyun wears chokers.

Nayeon's hands felt cool against Dahyun's neck as a pair of lips glanced across her cheek. The lipstick stained Dahyun with each touch, dark and red and glaring against her white skin. Dahyun couldn't see the marks on her cheek, but she knew they were there, just like they always were.

It was a familiar situation between Nayeon and herself, one that had Nayeon standing so closely that Dahyun could smell the older girl's Magnolia Nobile perfume better than her own Dior Addict. It was a familiar situation, and yet it had Dahyun's heart racing in an uncomfortable way all the same.

One set of long, slender fingers kept Dahyun's cheek in place while the other set clung tightly to the leather choker around her neck. Dahyun shivered and squirmed against the strength in Nayeon's hands, a strength that had her hopelessly frozen in place as the kisses rained down.

A few soft whines of complaint fell from Dahyun's lips throughout Nayeon's torrent of kisses. She could hear whispers of Nayeon's low and seductive voice in her ear as the count increased.

"Eighty four... Eighty five... Eighty six..."

It was a count up to one hundred because whenever Dahyun wore a choker, Nayeon couldn't help but catch her, imprison her, and kiss her one hundred times on the cheek.

"You always say you want me to stop," Nayeon mused, still kissing and counting between her words, "but you never run away. Why is it that you always stay?"

"Ninety one, ninety two, ninety three.'

"B-because you're holding on to my choker," Dahyun muttered, still squirming in Nayeon's hands. "You're forcing me to stay."

Nayeon burst into laughter, giving Dahyun's cheek and her heart a much needed break. She turned Dahyun's face toward her own, capturing Dahyun's wavering eyes in her playful gaze. "I'm not holding you _that_ tightly, Dahyun-ah. You can leave whenever you want."

"But I... I really can't," Dahyun squeaked, much to Nayeon's amusement.

"Shall we test your claim?" Nayeon wondered. And suddenly, for the first time during a one hundred kiss ritual, the pressure on her choker was frighteningly nonexistent. Dahyun was completely free to leave as Nayeon placed the last seven kisses on her cheek, each one slower, softer, and somehow more poignant than the last. 

"Ninety four... Ninety five... Ninety six..."

It was agonizing. Dahyun could feel the heat of her blush threatening to burn her skin redder than Nayeon's lipstick.

She never understood why Nayeon always did this to her when she wore a choker, singling her out with affection, always forcing her pulse into the danger zone with a hundred kisses and teasing smiles that drove her crazy. And it would be so easy for Dahyun to just pull away from Nayeon right now since Nayeon's cool hands weren't holding her in place, but...

"Ninety seven... Ninety eight... Ninety nine...'

"You're still here, Dahyun-ah," Nayeon whispered smugly.

A defeated sigh.

"...I know," Dahyun whispered back, eyes closed and waiting for a kiss that she was no longer being forced to receive but somehow still wanted, a kiss she admittedly still longed for.

"Open your eyes," Nayeon commanded her softly, and then the cool hands were back on Dahyun's cheek. For a moment, as Dahyun opened her eyes, she thought that Nayeon was trying to hold her in place again, suddenly concerned that Dahyun would run from the final kiss on her cheek, but then Dahyun felt Nayeon's hand tilt her chin upward, guiding her lips to Nayeon's.

The urge to run was overwhelming, as instinctive as the urge to hold her breath and let the panic consume her in that moment. But as Dahyun's eyes locked with Nayeon's, the older girl's expression still playful and teasing, Dahyun caught a hint of something deeper that rooted her in place, a glimmer of softness and sincerity that kept her motionless as Nayeon leaned into her slowly. No hands were needed on Dahyun's cheek or her choker to keep her still as Nayeon pressed her lips against Dahyun's lips in a gentle yet devastating kiss.

"...one hundred."


End file.
